


Who’s Been Watching

by RonDuhSwan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, POV Armin Arlert, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonDuhSwan/pseuds/RonDuhSwan
Summary: Eren and the gang are off on a secret mission, leaving Armin and a few others behind. Levi seizes this opportunity to approach the boy. Something he has wanted to do for a very long time...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you do not want to read any graphic rape! This is something that I had in my drafts that I never posted and decided to finish. Again, I cannot emphasize enough that this is non-con and very graphic! Also I changed the tag to include underage upon realizing Levi is fucking 30 and Armin is 15.

     His imagination? Yes, Armin supposed it had to be that. Besides, who wouldn’t feel like they were constantly being watched in a place like this? What with commander Erwin and the entire scouting legion overlooking their training session with Hawk-eyed precision, there was no escaping at least a glance from one of them. And yet… Armin couldn’t shake the feeling that this was somehow… different? He could practically feel someone burn a hole straight through the back of his now sweat-stained shirt (they had been training quite vigorously for a while now in the burning sun and there was really no helping such an unpleasantly filthy state). Not to mention the fact that this was not the first time Armin had felt this way, and he noticed that recently its frequency grew to a virtually unignorable rate. Still, Armin decided it best to assume nothing too rash of it. After all, you’d almost except someone’s mind to wonder in a million directions after being in such conditions for so long, no? He replaced the thought in mind. He needed to devote every last one to his training at hand. It was about late in the afternoon when their training finally ended and commander Erwin called for Armin and his friends to explain to them their newly mapped expedition beyond the walls. They all sat around the large wooden table, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. Only the best of course, all except Armin ranking in the top 10 of their class. Armin, who was there because it was nearly impossible to overlook his abilities. Though it was not exactly a physical matter for him like his friends, he was a sharp kid, and had even placed just outside of the top 10. It was no wonder he sat amongst them all, the best of the best. Erwin sat with them and voiced his plan, Levi and Hanji remained standing at his sides. They were to set off beyond the walls tonight, as it appeared.

     ”However,” Erwin paused, “I know that I have called you all here, but I also know that not all of you will be going. You will be gone for more than a couple days, and we are low on supplies as it is. We can’t afford to send you all out there just to starve. The reason I called you all here is because this expedition exists only between you and I. I need those of you who stay behind to be your missing comrades. Create the illusion that no one is missing.” his eyes scanned at the faces about before continuing “I know it’s a risky move, and we’re sure to be left for sacrifices to the titans if anyone were to find out, but I have faith in you. All of you. You were in the top 10 or your class for a reason.” His glance shifted into full inspections of each individual’s face, “Now prove to me you’re all worth your title.” there was silence for a minute before Mikasa finally spoke, eyes staring blankly at the table before her.

     “What exactly is it you want us to do when we are on the other side?” she looked to Erwin finally, awaiting a response.

     “Unfortunately, we are unable to give out any information regarding the expedition until those of you that are not going leave this room. We can’t risk anything more than we already happen to be. And besides, that way if you are questioned you won't be able to give details out of this mission.”

     “Commander,” Jean began “Have you already decided who’ll be staying?” Erwin kept his gaze to the group in general.

     “Yes,” he paused and looked to Jean finally “I have.” He looked to each as he said the names aloud “Eren. Mikasa. Jean. Reiner. Bertholdt. I’m counting on all of you to make it through this expedition alive.” He looked to the remaining squad now, “The rest of you may return to your rooms to get some rest.

* * *

 

 

     It was almost disturbingly quiet in Armin’s bunk. He lay there, his jacket and boots removed, staring up at the bottom of Eren's empty bunk absent-mindedly. It was only the second day since Mikasa and Eren had set out on the expedition, but to Armin it felt like a life time, and he realized just how much harder it was to put up with training without them to help push him through. He also realized just how much he clung to both of them as he found virtually nothing to do after training but shower and do the work Corporal’s been tossing on him lately. Come to think of it, what was it with him recently, anyways? Ever since the five left for the expedition, Armin has been getting these weird little flashes of the strangest vibes from him. They never lasted long, just enough time for him to realize they were there, but it still bothered Armin. He wasn’t really sure how to explain it… it was just… one of those things that you can feel in your gut about someone and he just couldn’t place a finger on what it was. Armin lay on his bed lost in thought, when the sound of his door slowly opening caught his attention, and he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view.

     “Hey Arlert,” the voice was low and monotone, and Armin immediately recognized it as Corporal Levi’s voice.

     "Corporal?” The room was lit with only one of the candles in the room (Armin thought it’d be best to save the rest for when the others came back) which stood on top of a small table next to where he lay, and he could just barely make out part of Levi’s face. He sat up in his bunk when his other attempts to see him clearly were lax. He could tell Levi was holding something in his right hand… a bag it seemed. He closed the door slowly behind him and reached into his bag.

     ”Here,” he pulled out a single, thick manilla envelope, (Armin swears he could recognize one a mile away now after having to do all that work for Levi, even in this nearly blinding darkness) and tossed it to Armin who fumbled with it in his attempt to catch it, “I hope you didn’t think your work was done already.” his eyes seemed fixed on Armin.

     “Oh, n-no Corporal. I, uh…” he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there, now getting a clearer view of Levi’s face (or, at least as clear as the one lit candle allowed). He could see his eyes now and, if Armin really had to be honest with himself, he wished he would have stayed lying down. Corporal’s eyes, Armin wasn’t sure what it was that they were doing exactly, but… he was positive that something in them wasn’t right. His stomach began to churn suddenly. What the hell was going on? Why was corporal even here, to give him work to do? It was nearly midnight, wouldn't it be better to just have given him the folder in the morning? Armin clutched the folder in his hands to his chest.

     “Do you miss that shitty little brat of yours?” Levi’s eyes didn’t budge from the hold they had on Armin. Armin knew corporal was referring to Eren, but he still wasn’t sure what to say. It was a simple question, but for some reason he could not manage to part his lips to form the right answer. “He’s already been gone for two days.” Levi didn’t wait for his reply “You probably miss the little shit already, don’t you?” Levi’s voice seemed to almost blend with the shadows, its tone nothing along any line of casual small talk. Armin managed to open his mouth this time, and he wished he could just say something, anything to get the conversation over with already, even when the sickly feeling in his stomach that was growing more intensely was telling him to just get up and leave. Something was very wrong, Armin’s gut never lied. His mind scrambled for reasons as to why Levi could possibly be here. Not for work that was for sure. Maybe he was in trouble? Was Eren dead? No god, Armin could never live with the news of something like that ever happening to his best friend. He would sooner die than ever live to hear of Eren passing. His hold on the folder at his chest grew tighter now and his eyes didn’t leave the Corporal’s face, though they badly ached for him to look away in hopes that he’d turn back to the same spot to find he had imagined it all. He wasn't ready for whatever it was Levi had to say.

     “I-” his voice quivered, and he was glad it had come out so inaudibly. He feared the worst if Levi were to know Armin sensed something off about his intentions by hearing how terrified he was in that moment. He knew he wasn’t doing very good at hiding it externally, but he hoped the darkness would take care of most of the hiding for him.

     ”You know, Arlert,” Levi began to pace slowly around the room to his right and directly in front of the bunk beds that stood across where Armin sat, his eyes wandered around the darkness as if admiring some wonderful old painting in broad daylight. He turned his attention to Armin once again suddenly and met his eyes. “The thing I like about you is that you’re a smart kid.” his tone changed and was completely unfitting for the atmosphere it penetrated, almost chipper. He paused and slowly began towards where Armin sat completely frozen, eyes beginning to lightly water from forcing them to hone into Levi’s. Levi stopped when he arrived at the little blonde’s bunk finally, and he tossed his bag behind him on the bed and allowed himself to plop down next to Armin’s left side. Armin no longer looked into his eyes. He sat and stared at the ground. He thanked himself for letting his blonde shaggy mess of hair grow out as it had, for it now helped shade Levi’s view of his face. He hardly noticed the pain in his now completely white knuckles from the folder that remained at his chest. He was too busy pretending not to feel the burning on the side where he felt eyes digging into his features. He was very unfortunately aware now of the source of the eyes he had been feeling the past few days. Levi extended his left arm suddenly but slowly out, and gently cupped Armin’s chin with his cold fingertips. Armin bit his bottom lip and slowly shut his eyes tight now. Levi took care to delicately guide the blonde’s chin his direction. Armin’s lip quivered a bit now and he found he could no longer keep his eyes shut. They fluttered open to meet Levi’s. “Now…” Levi’s voice was soft and deep, all traces of the lighthearted tone from earlier completely decimated into oblivion. Armin could feel it linger in his ears and it shook him back and forth. Levi slowly pulled the blonde’s chin close till their noses nearly touched, an inch or so from doing just that, and let his eyes pierce through his. "I know you’re a smart kid, Armin." Oh god, Armin had long run out of reasons for Levi’s presence there. "And I know you and I both know I couldn’t give less of a shit about coming in here so late just to talk about work," He stopped to wipe a single moist dew from Armin's eye lid with his right thumb, and he let himself roam through the hair that slipped between his fingers. He stopped then and let both his frigid palms cup the blonde’s soft pink cheeks that were now more visible in the candlelight. He slowly closed the last of the distance between their faces and their noses met in a gentle touch. Levi gave it, and his cheeks, a few slow kisses before meeting Armin’s nose with his again. Armin was a statue, completely frozen in shock and fear of what was to come. He knew Levi’s intentions now. Yes he was well aware, and god did he want to cry. "The way I see it…" his voice was just barely above a whisper, and it was just about then that Armin could smell the liquor that clung to Levi’s hot breath. "This whole place is bound to turn into a shit hole soon enough." Levi stared into the little blonde’s moist lips while he licked his own. "We’re all just wasting our times" He looked back into Armin’s eyes for a second before slowly guiding his lips in a trail down the right side of his neck, "Stalling our own awaiting deaths." he nibbled playfully at his neck slightly and Armin’s tears now ran down shamelessly. He could do nothing to stop them but keep himself quiet. "But you know what, Armin?" he felt a cool right hand move from its place on his cheek and gently rub and grip at the back of his neck, and a moist tongue simultaneously made the little blonde give a soft gasp. "I’m tired of it, and I can tell you get tired of it all too." he continued to slowly lap at the smooth skin in between sentences and tightened the grip on his neck. "So how about you just be a good little brat," he gave the little blonde's neck a soft peck… "Try and enjoy a little fun," then came another one, this time to his ear, Levi's voice hung so close and low to Armin and he let the rest of his words slice through him in a whisper "And not give Corporal Levi a hard time… no?"

     It was then Armin realized how truly helpless he was. Had Levi been one of his own comrades, Connie, or Jean perhaps, it would have only taken him about half a second before he'd ripped one of their own balls off and ran to Mikasa and Eren who would surely finish the job. But… Levi? The Corporal? Such a well-respected man able to paralyze you with a single flick of his sword? Would anyone even believe him? That such a man like him, surely with enough admirers to allow him a wide range to choose from if he so wished, would resort to coming after him of all people? He could hear his own heart race in his ears while Levi's left hand attempted to finger at the strap buckle at his chest where Armin still held the thick file folder. Levi managed to bypass the folder's block however, and he slowly began undoing the buckle, causing one of the straps which hung over his left shoulder to now slip down along his arm. The right one would have slipped off too if Levi weren't resting himself on that shoulder. Armin loosened his grip on the file that he had almost completely forgotten about, and left it to slip between his legs onto the floor. God, he couldn't get himself to think clearly. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to die, because he could only guess it would be less painful than anything the Corporal had in mind. He tried to say something, anything, though he knew it would make no difference. He still felt he had to find the strength (or better yet, the courage) to say something, so he could at least say he didn't just shameless take it all without so much as a struggle.

     "Corporal… please…" his voice begged and squeaked softly as his now bawling face impaired his ability to keep a stable tone. Levi ignored his pleas, and slowly began to lean Armin back onto the bed. His lips continued to dance across his neck, his pace now becoming more forceful while climbing over Armin, and he began to unbutton his white undershirt with his left hand. He ravished at his neck, holding his right hand at the back of it, grip growing tighter by the second. His hand had long found the last of the buttons and he allowed it to run over Armin's smooth, warm skin, finding his left nipple and squeezing at it softly. His lips now met Armin's and his tongue was quick to slip through his teeth, letting his moisture take over Armin's own. Armin breathed heavily through his nostrils and his tears soaked his skin. This wasn't happening, oh god someone please tell him this wasn't really happening. His eyes clenched shut, trying to picture being anywhere but here. He had never been so terrified in his entire life. To Armin, this was the titan, here to take his life and happiness away. His neck and nipple now began to hurt as Levi's grip on them grew tremendously and his tongue violently continued to rush around his mouth. He could feel Levi's pulsing erection in his trousers when it rubbed against his own member every so often. He squirmed lightly from the feeling it brought that made his stomach flip uneasily, and he could sense it giving him some of his mobility back to him. Levi moved his right hand from behind Armin and it was now gripping harshly at his other nipple, enough to make Armin give a jolt from the pain searing through him. He tried to kick at nothing in particular, though he secretly hoped he would hit Corporal… hard. Levi stopped his tongue suddenly and he let it slip out slowly to drag with him a single strand of his saliva. He lift up to stare into Armin's reddened eyes in the darkness, watching as Armin too watched the strand break apart when Levi licked at it sensually. Armin whimpered at the pain of Levi's fingertips continuing their work. He watched the lifeless glare that studied his eyes.

     "You wouldn't be trying to hit me, would you Armin?" His grip on Armin's nipples tightened once again, forcing a yelp from the boy and he jerked his face away to his right. Oh God, it hurt so bad… why couldn't he just stop.

     "Corporal… it hurts! Please! Stop!" He spoke between sobs. It was hard to imagine how Armin even came to find the ability to say anything at all. Levi ignored the blonde's pleas. His fingers continued their work, not budging from the view of the small boy's face. He scoffed.

     "Tsch- I would have guessed that you of all people would be smart enough to know not to talk back to your superiors, Armin." He paused to absorb the view a minute before stopping his grip suddenly, and forcefully turning the boy on his stomach. He reached to grip at the corners of Armin's shirt right above his shoulders, and ripped at it, forcing it off of Armin's small torso. He tossed it aside and reached for his bag, pulling out a long rope and a cloth. He took the rope first and reached aggressively for Armin's arms. He managed to extract loud cries of 'No' and 'Please Stop!' from the boy while beginning to tie his hands behind his back. Armin didn't care anymore that this was Corporal, that he knew he had no fighting chance, he badly hoped someone would at least hear his cries for help and save him from this putrid nightmare. He became muffled and silent suddenly now that Levi swung the cloth over his head and was pulling back at his mouth, gagging the boy's cries and forcing his back to arch painfully towards where Levi held his head close to his face.

     "Shhhhhhh," his voice was like venom against his ear, threatening to deafen him with its nauseating tone, "Someone might hear us." If Levi were capable of smiling, Armin would have thought this would be a time he would be doing just that. He was fully aware that Armin wanted to be heard, his patronizing words letting Armin know so menacingly. Levi returned his head back, allowing Armin’s back to settle to a less painful state of arch, and he began his work on tying the cloth behind the blond’s head, pulling a few of his golden whisps along with it. Satisfied with his work, Levi returned him to his position on his back and Armin was now forced to watch everything Levi intended of him. Armin watched him with moist eyes. He watched him stare at his petite figure with hunger, watched as he slowly brought his lips to Armin’s exposed belly. Levi allowed his moist lips to drag across the soft, warm skin ever so lightly, stopping for a kiss or two every so often. Armin closed his eyes. He didn't want to see anything, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want the tender lips against his skin to feel good, but it did, and god was he angry at this fact. Armin was still a virgin after all, and this was in no way how he imagined it all happening. He didn't want his innocence stolen from him the way Levi so carelessly planned to. He hoped to god it didn't feel good when he went further. Armin suddenly felt his belt buckle being worked at gingerly and his heart throbbed in fear. Levi carefully undid the buckle, still allowing his lips to trace his wonderfully smooth belly. He yanked at the belt, lifting his head to be able to fully remove it from its loops.

     “You’re a lot cuter when you’re nice and quiet you brat.” Levi’s cold words sounded strange calling Armin cute “You see, it’s not so bad. Just enjoy yourself you shit and don't make this harder than it needs to be.” Armin closed his eyes, unable to stop the flow of tears that returned to him at hearing this. It really was happening. This was happening and he couldn't do anything about it. Why did Eren and Mikasa have to be gone when he needed them the most, and god did he need them more than he ever had in his life. Levi began to force the boy’s trousers off of his small hips, sliding them down his beautifully slender legs, and removing them all together along with his perfectly white socks. He carefully spread the boy’s legs apart and took in the sight. He could hear Levi scoff “You fucking perv… you really are getting off to this aren't you.” Levi pressed against the boy’s crotch with his palm and now Armin knew what he meant. He hadn’t noticed how stiff his member had become until just then, and his worst fear had almost become a reality. His eyes fluttered open in a panic, he needed to see it for himself, hoping he was mistaken in some way. His eyes met Levi’s palm that, sure enough, rested against his very visibly erect penis beneath his boxers. He looked to Levi’s devilish eyes, wanting to justify himself yet not knowing how, not to mention he couldn't say a thing with the gag that was starting to hurt the corners of his mouth. He could tell you for certain, however, that he was not enjoying any of this. Levi’s emotionless glare returned Armin’s stare, and he began to gently massage his palm against the boy’s erect member. Armin winced at the light electric feeling his entire body emanated as soon as Levi did so, bringing his legs together trying to block Levi’s touch. He almost wished he hadn't done so, because as soon as he had, Levi became furious. He painfully gripped at the boy’s scrotum out of spite, and Armin’s back arched with the pain that seared through him, replacing any other feeling to his body he had before then. He couldn't help the yelp that escaped him, muffled from the gag far too well.

     “I want you to try and do that again, and see what I do to you this time.” His words were threatening, and no way was Armin thinking of doing it again. It was exactly what Levi wanted he knew, but he wasn’t ready for that kind of pain again. Levi forcefully straightened out Armin’s legs, and headed for the hem of his boxers. He slipped just a few cold fingers inside with both hands, beginning to tug down on the smooth cotton. They slipped past his hip bone, little by little exposing more of his now half limp, bald penis, finally passing the tip and making his penis flick upwards once completely exposed. Levi continued to slip off the boy’s boxers along his beautifully smooth legs, standing up off of the twin bunk bed to better slip them off completely. Armin wanted so badly to hide his now completely nude figure, ashamed to see just how erect he was even if it was somewhat limp from the pain he experienced there a bit ago. Even in the low candlelight, he could see a bit of precum beginning to form at the tip of his uncircumcised penis. He looked up, noticing now Levi standing next to the bed undoing the buckle from the strap on his chest, and beginning to unbutton his own white shirt fiercely, eyes deadly fixed on Armin’s newly exposed crotch. “I always figured you’d be hairless, Arlert.” Such a comment taking Armin aback, implying Levi had most likely dreamt him up in situations like this more than once before. His stomach churned just then, watching Levi undress with eyes now running out of tears to shed. A shame he had run out so soon, for he knew Levi was just getting started.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes this is even more GRAPHIC and still contains RAPE and NON CON but i guess at this point yall already know. Anyway here it is.

Armin never imagined he could ever hate the sound of something as insignificant as a belt buckle in his life before this day. Before today he had never held such horribly rotten emotions within him like the ones that wept for him in this moment. In this moment in which his own body had betrayed him, had given in to Corporal’s despicable desires despite his cries for help. Armin couldn't cry anymore but god he could vomit and he was almost expecting to soon enough.

Then came the sound of horrors along with Levi’s frigid fingertips that desperately danced across his now loosened buckle. Armin couldn't help the shiver that trailed his spine, his breathing intensifying with each inch it traveled. Levi left the straps that once hugged his figure to plummet to the wooden floors below, allowing his shirt to follow suit. Of all the things Armin could have been thinking then, he simply decided it was weird seeing Corporal so exposed. His torso didn't seem to fit who he was. It was far too smooth, practically hairless everywhere above the belly button.

Levi’s pace slowed, seemingly lost in a lustful gaze aimed at the blonde before him while his fingers worked to unzip his tightening trousers.

“You’re the only brat worth a second look around here, Arlert.” Armin couldn't read his tone, but this was no compliment to him, “Too bad it's that shit Jaeger that's leaving you blue balling and not me.” Armin was convinced this would be the closest he would ever come to hearing Levi express his emotions to anyone in his life. The mear shock of him even having emotions was already a lot to take in. What did he think Eren was to Armin anyways? Eren has always been Armin’s best friend, nothing more nothing less. Eren had made that perfectly clear to Armin before after all.

“I bet you wish he’d fuck you to pieces. You probably think about his shitty face in the showers and jack off don't you.” Levi had stopped undressing completely, looking to Armin’s face with his own dead eyes. Armin’s face flushed a beet of red too bright for the dim candlelight to catch.

No… no he was wrong!

Eren was his _friend_.

Eren is just.

A friend...

Armin had no means of defending himself behind the tightened gag on his mouth. He had seen his friend naked before yes, he had showered with him when they were young, but Armin could never come to imagine Eren in such a humiliating and degrading way. Levi knew nothing about him or Eren. Nothing.

“Is that why you’re so fucking hard? You’re thinking of that shit doing this to you instead of me, Arlert?” Armin had no time to process anything Levi said before he reached for the back of the blonde’s shaggy head and yanked his head up, forcing Armin to sit up straight on the bunk. Armin whimpered at his touch but Levi ignored him, instead heading for the blonde’s gag with his left hand and pulling it down. Armin immediately heaved countless deep breaths of freedom, his own saliva caked around his lips and chin as the gag came down. His entire face was covered in his own fluids, half snot half spit, and god he was a mess. Levi gave him no time to catch any fresh air before his left hand found the slit in his boxers. His cock almost instantly slipped straight out, stiff and practically pulsating. Armin had barely enough time to widen his eyes in fear and shock before he felt his mouth beginning to fill up with the Corporal and hitting the back of his throat. He gagged instantly, both from the disgusting mix of slimy and salt covering his taste buds, and the tip that scraped at his gag reflex. He tried hard to hold down the vomit that was snaking its way up.

“Is this what you want brat? You want Eren’s cock shoved down your throat like this? Huh?” Despite hardly even catching a glance, Armin could feel how well endowed Corporal was, because god was it killing him that he hadn't pulled out from the back of his throat yet. He began to desperately squirm, trying everything to loosen himself from Levi’s death grip on his golden locks. Levi gave one quick forceful shove deeper into the blonde’s warm throat before finally pulling back out. Instantly, Armin’s battle with his stomach was lost, along with the bread rolls he had eaten earlier that day. They were now splattered on his nude lap. He coughed madly trying to clear the vomit out and make room for him to breathe again. Levi let go of his grip on the blonde.

“Tsch— guess we know now why Jaeger can't be bothered to fuck you, Arlert. Get up. You’re making a mess.” Armin swallowed down the remaining vomit in his throat. He swung his legs slowly over the side of the bunk and rose up obediently. He couldn't get himself to stop shaking and crying, clearly still managing tears after swearing he could no more. He hardly noticed Levi removing the gag hanging around his neck to use to wipe his crotch and legs of vomit. Everything was just so blurry… so painful.

Just…

So.  _Painful..._

His voice was hoarse, inaudible almost

“Why are you doing this to me...” The words left Armin’s mouth between sobs. He watched the candlelight flicker shadows on the walls, dancing freely, mocking his own immobility. Levi ignored the blonde and remained focussed on whiping the boy's thighs. “Tell me. Now! Why are you doing this!” Armin was louder this time, voice still squeaking unintentionally. He was so goddamn tired. So TIRED of this he just wanted it all to end! Armin wanted to be DEAD! FUCk! just END IT SOMEONE!!!

Levi sat up from his place at Armin’s crotch and stared at Armin. Armin stared back at death itself, still unable to contain his shaking sobs.

“Please…” Armin managed just barely to speak. Levi leaned in close to Armin and Armin flinched wanting to swat him away but unable to with the ropes that choked his wrists. He led his own lips up to Armin’s left ear. He gently held the boy’s head in place with both hands and let his breath penetrate Armin’s ear drum in a low hum.

“Because I want to fuck you Arlert. God do i want to fuck you…” Levi nibbled at Armin’s ear, tugging at it lightly. “I've wanted you for too long brat and i’m going to have you.” He paused “I can’t promise you i'll be gentle, but i can promise you that by the end of it you'll still be alive.” And that was all the warning Armin got before he found himself being guided back onto the bunk bed. Armin hardly fought back now. What was the point? There was no point in fighting it anymore Armin was aware. If he didn't fight it would probably hurt less anyways. Yeah he would feel shame for himself but that didn't matter anymore. The sooner it was over, the sooner Armin could start planning ways to end his own life.

Armin laid there, face down in the puke soaked blanket, the fluids from his face adding to the mess. His knees were propped on the bed, rear towards where Levi stood next to the bed. His wrists were in even more pain at his back in this position than before. He felt the embarrassment of Levi seeing him so submissive to his demands, but it didn't matter how he felt. It didn’t matter. Armin felt a cold hand slowly trace along his back side in circular motions, then the other hand, both hands alternating between these delicate motions and the occasional handful grip on Armin’s ass. He could feel the stubby nails on Levi’s thumbs whisp against his entrance every so often, then switching to the flat of his thumb to gently trace along his anus. He felt Levi stop abruptly with one hand, only to feel him switch to a new, moist finger that was slowly parting its way inside him. Armin held his breath, not having a single clue as to how any of this would even feel. He had no way of prepairing for the worst.

"AhhHHRG!! C-CORPARAL WAIT-" there was no more 'slowly' from Levi's end, only the most uncomfortably painful and awkward feeling of needing to deficate immediately from Armin's now completely filled anus. Not just one single digit that Armin braced himself for mind you, no Levi had already executed bigger and better plans. He had so gracefully allowed the boy's virgin ass to experience three of his saliva caked fingers, allowed him the feeling of them hungrily exploring new territories. Armin couldn't possibly hold back the gasps for air he so desperately needed, and even less so the dews that began to form from his practically bulging eyes.

"TAKE THEM OUT TAKE THEM OUT TAKE THEM OUT TAKE THEM OUT PLEASE CORPORAL PLEASE TAKE THEM OUT! NOW!!!!" Armin could hear Levi almost give a chortle at the boy’s demands.

"Tsch- Who the hell are you to tell me what to do Arlert? I think you're forgetting a few ranks here brat." Armin felt Levi's fingers slowly retreating, and GOD did he feel it. "But since you asked so nicely." Armin almost regretted asking Corporal such a request. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but fuck if it wasn't even worse than feeling them go in. Armin gritted his teeth trying hard not to scream from something he couldn't detail, not realizing how much he was sweating and how heavy he had been breathing during the entire ordeal. He felt the last of Levi's digits leave him with a reminant stinging.

"Since you asked so nicely Arlert..." Armin could hardly hear anything, could hardly see beyond his blackening vision,

"I think i'll just fuck you instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but that's ok. it was in my drafts and i forgot to post it. anyways the next part im thinking ties in to it more dramatically which is why i wanted to jsut post this first. I have no excuse as to why i posted this probably years later lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Please try and comment your thoughts if you can, I really want to improve my writing and I have been very rusty since i've graduated! It you cant or dont comment obviously its fine but like it helps me out alot lol


End file.
